Don't Forget Me
by CallMeBigBrother
Summary: Lukas was on a mission to captured Vladimir's soul but the Romanian appeared in front of him. They talked for a while and Vladimir had to go somewhere, to a kindergarten. It was love at first sight when Vladimir winked at Lukas. How will their relationship go? Will Vladimir really die in a week?


Summary: Lukas was on a mission to captured Vladimir's soul but the Romanian appeared in front of him. They talked for a while and Vladimir had to go somewhere, to a kindergarten. It was love at first sight when Vladimir winked at Lukas. How will their relationship go? Will Vladimir really die in a week?

Characters mention:

Lukas Bondevik- main, reaper, saved Vladimir's life, deceased

Vladimir Popescu- main, kindergarten teacher, alive

Feliciano Vargas (chibi one)- student of Vlad's, alive

Arthur Kirkland- leader of the reapers, alive

Emil Steilsson- reaper, fallen for the Dane, deceased

Matthias Køhler- Emil's target, deceased

Antonio Fernández Carriedo- Passerby, alive

Pairing(s)

RoNor/ NorMania- Romania x Norway

Aus

Human, a bit of fantasy

Words count

I've lost count, thanks to my mom nagging me to sleep :(

Warnings! None at all! It's completely safe and although it contain a bit angst but it doesn't contain gore or some...stuff...

Let's have a random line before starting, shall we?

ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ғᴏʀɢᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪ sᴀɪᴅ, ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪ ᴅɪᴅ ᴡᴀs ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʀᴜᴛʜ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴏɴᴇ ʟɪᴇ

Happy reading!

Lukas was sitting on a treetop, flipping through pieces of paper that the Leader of the Reapers, Arthur had gave him, looking for whose soul he'll take next, of course that's he's job as a reaper.

The Norwegian came across a name and the day of death shown on the paper, "Hmm, Vladimir huh? One week till his death, I see..." He looks up at the sky and sighed when he heard someone's voice called out to him, "hey! Why are you on top of there?"

Lukas looked down from the top of their tree, only to find out his target, Vladimir was only in front of him. He didn't even had to look for him, "because I can be on top of here." He said to the Romanian male, flying down from the spot he's sitting.

"Woah, that's so cool! Are you an angel if you don't mind me asking?" Vladimir looked at him, eyes sparkled and he didn't even know that people were looking at him strangely. Lukas shrugged by those words but he doesn't want him to find out his identity, and so he said, "ja, I am an angel and I'm staying with you for a week."

Vladimir's eyes grew wider when Lukas said that, oblivious about the fact that he's gonna die soon, "Seriously? It's my first time seeing an angel in person! What's your name? Mine's Vladimir but you could just call me Vlad for short!" He said his name with a childish grin on his face.

Lukas stared at him for a while with his usual stoic face before saying his name to the Romanian, "Lukas, the name's Lukas. Nice to meet you, Vlad. And I think we should go." Vladimir looked at him, rubbing the back of his head and tilted his head slightly in question, "Why?"

Lukas only facepalmed, thinking that he's isn't grown up yet, still a little boy, "maybe you want to take a look at your surrounding." Vladimir followed as he said, turning his around to see people talking about him, thinking that he's crazy, talking to himself because they can't see Lukas except for him.

"Oh, so that what you meant," Vladimir turned his head back to face the pretend angel Norwegian. "Oh, I just remember that I had to go somewhere! Maybe we'll see each other later!" Vladimir ran past Lukas, waving his hand in the air, heading to the place where he works.

Lukas was wondering the place he worked so he decided to follow him, up in the sky and tried not to get noticed by Vladimir. He flew and looked around for the Romanian male and he heard his loud voice, ringing in his ear, "Okay, kids! Today we'll do something fun!"

"So, he works here?" Lukas flew down and sat on a treetop, looking through the glass window which he could see Vladimir and other kids, "a kindergarten? How unusual..." He flew into the classroom due to the window left opened, sitting at the back.

Lukas was listening to Vladimir's teaching at the back. Vladimir had spotted him at the back and have him a small smile, continuing his teachings, "Okay! Who can solve the next question? 23?" The two males could see the children were raising their hands high, eager to answer his question, "pick me! I can solve it!" "I can too!"

'Is he really going to die in a week?' Lukas thought, seeing Vladimir winked at him once. He could felt that his heart has skipped a beat. Could he had fallen for him? A grim reaper falling in love with a mortal?

Vladimir had something in his mind, and he spoke up, "let's go outside, kids!" All the young students ran outside like they were in an amusement park, feeling excited what the Romanian teacher's is going to say. Lukas followed to the outside like the others, leaning his back against the tree.

"Look at those birds everyone!" Vladimir said, pointing at the mother bird feeding it's little one. "Oh, look at the mother feeding it's baby a worm!" Little Feliciano said, lifting his head up to see it clearer.

Vladimir chuckled a bit, "even birds can't survive without food if they want to continue living. So, the mother bird has to get food for its baby. It's just like your parents. They could risk their lives for the ones they cherish. They'll work hard for your future. Birds and humans are quite similar is this way. Today, you kids are like the little bird that can't fly but in the future, you guys will become a bird that could proudly soared high in the sky."

Lukas listened closely to what the Romanian had said, and thought of the words in his mind, 'the one you cherish, huh...?' An image flashed through his mind, it was Vladimir, 'No no no, I can't think of him.'

Clearly, Lukas had been trying to deny his feelings for Vladimir for days but will his feelings for him disappear or stay with him, unable to erase?

o。day before Vladimir's death。o

"Hey, Lukas. I have a question about tonight's activity," Vladimir said, putting hands behind the back of his head, walking down the street. "What is it, Vlad?" Lukas asked him, still floating on air.

Vladimir grinned widely at him, "do you like magic?" Lukas' emotionless face turned into a small smile when he heard the term 'magic'. He had always had loved magic. A small giggle left from the other's mouth, "it seems you do like magic. Actually, I moved here from Romania so I make sure that you enjoy the show!" Lukas could felt the excitement in him, curious what show he'll be doing.

(Lets just time skip to night time )

"Ta-Da!" Vladimir snapped his finger once and the card turned into a red rose, handing it to Lukas. "You're not bad at this," Lukas complimented him, reaching his hand out to take it. "Really?! Glad you like it then!"

Lukas looked around the small room that he was in, "you live alone? I don't think I've seen your family before." Vladimir smile had turned into a tiny frown, sighing before telling him, "my parents divorced and my mom took Aurel with her and I went with my dad." Lukas felt bad for him when he saw his past, as a grim reaper, "sorry for making you remember it..."

The Romanian tilted his head, "Why are you apologising? It's not bad at all. Plus, I do have Lukas with me! I don't feel a bit lonely!" Vladimir smiled at him, making Lukas a bit flustered, "w-what do you mean?! I already said it's only a week."

He laughed at Lukas' flustered face, seeing that it was his first time seeing him like this, "It's actually a utopia to spend with someone you love for the whole week, isn't that great?" Lukas blushed slightly, not that visible to get noticed, 's-someone he loves? So that means he loves me?"

Vladimir yawned, looking tired, "I'm so tired today and am going to sleep. You could use my bed if you want, Lukas. G'night~" Lukas couldn't get those words that the Romanian had said out of his head, 'l-love? He...loves me...? No, that's impossible...'

~~~Next day~~~

Lukas was at the outside, sighing, knowing that today was the day he'll had to take Vladimir's soul and that's a must, "I can't let anything stop me." Just when he wanted to go to him again, he heard a voice shouted at him, "Lukas! Lukas!" That voice, familiar to him, Arthur came flying in fast speed. "Emil! He gave up his scythe!"

Lukas heart sank to the bottom, hearing his brother's news, not knowing anything about it, "he did what?" Actually, Arthur had send Emil to somewhere else to take another person's soul, Matthias'. But who could know that Emil had fallen for that mortal's stupidity? "Emil knew Matthias died and he gave up his own scythe!"

Every reaper knew that there were rules to continue surviving in this world. One, they shouldn't fallen or get too attached to a human. Second, they shouldn't save their life. Lastly, it was the most important one, they shouldn't give up their scythe. If these rules are broken, they cease to exist and vanished from this world, can't be reborn or reincarnated.

"L-Lillebror..." the Norwegian was shocked to hear this sad news, refusing to let that expression show on his face. "Arthur, d-did love m-made him gave up h-his scythe?" Lukas asked, tone shaking slightly and all he get was a nod from the Brit and Arthur went back to the underworld.

Lukas floated on the streets, with nothing in his mind. He couldn't think straight after he heard that his lillebror's gone, forever, "I won't let these tears come out..." He tried to hold his tears back in his eye sockets, not letting them fall, not going to cry.

At the same time, Vladimir was walking on the streets, in his hands were some props to perform magic for Lukas, 'I haven't seen Lukas' face once today. He's probably just waiting for me to perform throws magic tricks!' He thought, not noticing that a magic wand fell into the ground.

"Ve~? Mr. Vladimir, you dropped this," little Feliciano looked down and picked up the wand and walked towards Vladimir, whose at the other side of the road. 'Beep! Beep!' The sound of a truck is getting closer and Feliciano had no time to dodge.

Vladimir heard the sound of the truck beeping, turned his around and was in shocked. He quickly dropped the bag that he's holding earlier and ran to push Feliciano away from the road, "watch out!" He knew the vehicle was getting closer and closer, closing his eyes tightly, 'ugghh! Is this the end? But I still want to see your face for the last time...Lukas...'

"Stay alive, Vlad!" A voice shouted, kicking him away from the danger, it was Lukas. He had thrown his scythe away to save his life, he broke the rule, which he had to make up to his consequences.

"Are you alright?" Antonio came to Feliciano, who was crying heavily, feeling scare and comfort him. Passersby surrounded the scene but they were glad that the two of them were alive and good.

Vladimir looked up and tried to find Lukas and he saw him, standing there and putting up a weak smile on his face. The Romanian got up and walked towards him, "th-thanks for saving--" before he could finish, he noticed something happening to the Norwegian, "--wait, how come that...I could see through you...?"

Lukas looked at him, putting up a weak smile, "sorry, I've been lying to you all this time. I'm not an angel, but a grim reaper instead. I've been after your soul all this time and Vlad, you were expected to die here. I did wonder why I save you anyway..." Vladimir couldn't believe what he had said, but he could see that Lukas was getting less visible than before, "but why did it looks like that you're disappearing? Why?!"

Lukas tightened his fists, "Shut up, it's not that bad anyway. Plus, you should be glad that I could prolong your life, stupid Vlad! You know, a world without you or my lillebror, is a world that I can't face." Vladimir was speechless when he heard his words, not knowing what to say anymore.

"Listen here, you're going to die peacefully in the future with your grandchildren by your side not like here," Lukas said, almost become transparent bit before he could completely disappear, he continue his sentence, "I only want to make a silly request. After I'm gone, don't forget about me, 'kay?"

Vladimir couldn't resist his tears, bursting put from his eyes, trying to hold Lukas' hand but it just went through it, "I won't forget about you, Lukas but please don't go! I don't want you to go!"

The almost transparent Norwegian wanted to hold his hand again, for the last time but he can't since they can't touch each other, "you're the first man that I, Lukas Bondevik, had fallen in love with. So, don't let that precious life of yours go to waste, Vlad." Finished saying that, he was gone, vanished and couldn't be seen.

Vladimir fell to his knees, mourning over his 'death', "L-Lukas...Why did it had to be this way? But I haven't day my confession to you yet, I love you too and won't forget about you, ever."


End file.
